


The Chapstick Challenge

by insideyourmisery



Series: YouTuber [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what else to tag this with dnsnbx, M/M, Which is obvious bc the chapstick challenge lmao, Youtuber! au, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourmisery/pseuds/insideyourmisery
Summary: Much to Baekhyun's annoyance, Chanyeol is a lot better at this challenge than he first thought.





	The Chapstick Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The only chapsticks I ever buy are the cherry and vanilla one so if the other flavors I wrote don't smell/taste the way I wrote it, that's why lmaoo

"Hi guys! Today I'm here with boyfriend again," Baekhyun gestures at him, Chanyeol waves at the camera. They were both in their living room as usual, seated on the three-sitter couch. "As you would've guessed what today's challenge is from the title of today's video, it's the chapstick challenge!"

  
"Honestly, what kind of drugs is youtube even on. What the fuck is the chapstick challenge?" Chanyeol turns his head to look at Baekhyun, like the elder had asked him to solve a complicated math problem. Baekhyun curls his lips in his mouth to keep from laughing in his boyfriend's face.

  
Nobody can blame him. A confused Chanyeol is a really, really fucking adorable Chanyeol.

  
"If you gave me time, I would've told you," Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully, now full on laughing when Chanyeol sucks his tooth like a petulant child. "It's a challenge where I apply chapstick on my lips and you have to wear a blindfold-"

  
"-Kinky-"

  
"And then kiss me to figure out the flavor. I do the same and then kiss you. Whoever gets five wrong first, loses."

  
"Is that even family friendly enough for youtube?"

  
Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a deadpan expression, the taller shrugging in response. "I brought up the word _blindfold_ and you reply with _kinky_. _You_ are far from family friendly."

  
"Like you don't think of such dirty-"

  
"Anyways," Baekhyun speaks over his boyfriend, clapping his hands in an exaggerated manner, it has Chanyeol wincing. "I bought about ten different chapsticks so yeah, let's get started."

  
"Wait, this challenge seems like a scam. Won't I be able to smell it?"

  
"You necessarily can't but if you do, then just hold your breath."

  
Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a look before glancing at the glass coffee table in front of them, staring at the ten different colored and flavored chapstick laid out. "I'm so gonna win this. It's so obviously easy."

  
"Okay, we'll see about that," Baekhyun sing songs sarcastically.

 

 

**//**

 

 

"Ouch, babe. That's too tight. Push my eyeballs into my head why don't you," Chanyeol grumbles, sticking a finger in the tight space between his eyes and the blindfold. Baekhyun bites his lip.

  
"Sorry," he doesn't sound apologetic at all, more amused than anything. Chanyeol pouts before huffing out, waving his hands around.

  
"Okay can we please start the challenge? I don't necessarily trust you with a blindfold over my eyes."

  
Baekhyun looks at the camera with his mouth parted open in shock but doesn't say anything because well, behind cameras he's truly mischievous and his boyfriend getting anxious is kind of excusable. He'll let it slide just this once.

  
He sits in front of his boyfriend and waves a hand in front of his covered eyes. "Can you see me?"

  
"No."

  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"

  
"Baekhyun, I _just_ said I can't see-"

  
"Just answer me."

  
Chanyeol sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though Baekhyun can't see the tallers eyes through the black blindfold, he already knows Chanyeol would be directly looking into his, unimpressed. "Your middle finger."

  
"You _can_ see, cheater!"

  
"Wait," Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, shocked. "You were actually sticking up your middle finger? I just took a wild guess, swear."

  
"Hmm. You better not be cheating."

  
"Or you're just predictable."

  
Baekhyun flicks him on the forehead. Chanyeol hisses in pain, pressing a palm flat against his head. "Ouch???" Chanyeol extends the word like he was asking a question rather than expressing how he felt.

  
"Was _that_ predictable?"

  
"Ass," Chanyeol mumbles under his breath. Baekhyun grins and leans in, his breath tickling Chanyeol's face for a split second before he's softly kissing the tallers frown away. "Was that apart of the challenge?" Chanyeol asks but judging from the small smile on his face, Baekhyun knows he's just teasing.

 

"Yeah, it was," Baekhyun plays along. Chanyeol hums, pursing his lips in mock thought.

  
"My answer would be, the chapstick was naturally Baekhyun's lips. My favorite flavor."

  
Baekhyun laughs heartily, allowing the familiar heat to creep up on his cheeks without hiding it from the camera. It's a good thing Chanyeol can't see though because every time he turns Baekhyun's cheeks all pink, he never lets him live it down and then Chanyeol's ego dramatically skyrockets.

  
"Okay, we're officially starting now," Baekhyun ends up untying the blindfold, loving how absolutely lost Chanyeol looks when he places it on the coffee table. "I was kidding, you don't need a blindfold but you do need to cover your eyes."

  
Chanyeol looks completely done with Baekhyun, covering his eyes with his two large hands without any objections. "If you have a blindfold kink, Baekhyun, this isn't the way to tell me."

  
Ignoring his witty remarks, Baekhyun taps his chin, eyes skitting across the handful of chapsticks in front of him. Picking up the common cherry flavored chapstick, Baekhyun quickly shows it to the camera and pops open the white cap, applying some on his lips. "Ready?" 

  
When Chanyeol nods, Baekhyun puts the chapstick back and tells Chanyeol he can look, puckering his lips. Chanyeol cups the youngers cheeks, kissing him. Pulling away and smacking his lips together, Chanyeol smirks. "Cherry."

  
"That one was so obvious, wasn't it?"

  
"Or maybe I'm just too good," Chanyeol brags, like figuring out a chapstick flavor is actually worthy enough for bragging right matters. Baekhyun shakes his head and wipes his lips with a face cloth. He blocks his eyes next so Chanyeol can apply his choice of chapstick. "Okay, open."

  
Baekhyun kisses him. It tastes a little bitter and the smell isn't all that great. Furrowing his eyebrows at coming up empty for an answer, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol again, much longer. "Uh, passion fruit?"

  
"Nope. Pomegranate."

  
"Ugh, that's why it's so nasty," Baekhyun takes the same cloth he had used and wipes the chapstick off throughly. Chanyeol laughs, leaning back against the couch, clapping in exaggeration.

  
"Then why the hell would you buy that flavor?"

  
"Because I needed ten and that was the last flavor they had that I didn't buy yet," Baekhyun complains. He sighs and waves Chanyeol's stupid grin off. "Okay, close your eyes. My turn," Chanyeol listens and Baekhyun grabs the coconut chapstick, hating how painfully obvious this one will be as well.

  
Once applied and placed back into the pile, he taps Chanyeol's shoulder. Getting the hint, Chanyeol removes his hands and just like last time, he cups Baekhyun's cheeks to kiss him.

  
Baekhyun already knows he's fucked when Chanyeol pulls back, the same typical smirk on his stupid ~~handsome~~ face. "Coconut," he says it with so much confidence, a part of Baekhyun wants to lie just so that damn smug look can be wiped off his boyfriends face.

  
Yes, Baekhyun is _kind of_ a sore loser.

  
"Ugh," Baekhyun wipes his lips with the cloth, handing it to Chanyeol so he can do the same. "I keep choosing the obvious ones."

  
"Hmm, what do I get out of this if I win?" Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's wrist, raising them and placing them on his eyes. If Baekhyun's eyes weren't closed right now, he would've rolled his eyes at the taller.

  
"You get to keep all ten chapsticks."

  
"Bye," Baekhyun doesn't have to be looking at him to know Chanyeol is scrunching his face up at that supposed 'prize.'

  
"I don't know. Most let people tweet from their twitter account."

  
"Boring," Chanyeol sings before removing Baekhyun's hands from his own eyes. "Anyways, kiss me. Be prepared to lose again."

 

"Shut up," Baekhyun's scowl is shortly lived because Chanyeol ends up being the one to kiss him anyways. Licking his lips a few times, Baekhyun tilts his head. "What the fuck? It taste like cinnamon."

  
"Wrong."

  
"Wait!" Baekhyun holds up a hand, stopping Chanyeol from doing whatever it is he was about to do. "I said it _taste_ like cinnamon. I didn't say the actual flavor."

  
"So what's your final answer then?"

  
Trying to remember all the flavors he had bought that could have a faint cinnamon kick to it, Baekhyun draws blanks. He knows it's cheating in a way but hey, Chanyeol is already ahead with two points so Baekhyun could use this one point to save his ass.

  
"Uh, apple cinnamon?"

  
"Nope. Gingerbread."

  
"Fuccckkkk," Baekhyun throws his head back in annoyance, groaning. Of _course_. How could he forget he had bought Gingerbread? Dammit. He's such an idiot and now he's going to lose and Chanyeol is going to win.

  
"Would you look at that. Two wins for me already and two losses for you. Want to give up now?"

  
"Ugh, cover your eyes," Baekhyun tries to order, but it came off as whiny and pleading, much to Baekhyun's irritation. Chanyeol chuckles lowly, once again listening easily instead of picking on him any further - thankfully.

  
"Pick a flavor you think I won't figure out."

  
"I'm trying. You either have really really good lips, you know, taste buds - or the nose of a dog," Baekhyun answers mindlessly while observing the chapsticks closely, not noticing the way Chanyeol nods mischievously about his _really really good lips_.

  
"Anyday now, Byun," Chanyeol quips when thirty seconds pass and Baekhyun has yet to apply a chapstick onto his lips.

  
"Okay, okay. Sorry," Baekhyun chooses pumpkin pie, showing it to the camera. Chanyeol hates pumpkin pie, said the last time he had it was when he was eight so Baekhyun hopes it'll be an advantage for _him_ if Chanyeol doesn't remember precisely how the pie tastes.

  
Kissing Chanyeol, Baekhyun tries to suppress his satisfied grin when Chanyeol, for once, looks like he can't for the life of him figure it out. Rubbing his lips together, Chanyeol just kisses him again instead.

  
"What the fuck."

  
"Don't know?" Baekhyun asks, the smile on his face may not be visible but the pitch in his tone is evident. Chanyeol gives it a few more seconds with lots more kissing that Baekhyun would need to end up cutting out because he truly believes his boyfriend is just doing that to be an ass now.

  
"Ugh, I'm just gonna say caramel?"

  
"What the hell. How do you get that from _pumpkin pie_ flavored?"

  
"How do you get cinnamon from Gingerbread?"

  
"Touche," They both wipe their lips. Baekhyun smiles in triumph up at Chanyeol. "Looks like you finally got yourself a loss."

  
"And you got two."

  
"You're only one behind, let's not get too cocky now."

  
Chanyeol just winks and tells him to cover his eyes. Complying, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol popping the caps off chapsticks, most likely smelling them to see if they'd be obvious enough so Baekhyun breathes loudly through his nose, mumbling about _cheating_.

  
"Sorry," Chanyeol picks up on Baekhyun's futile attempt on appearing irritated. "Okay, you can look," he says after the sound of the chapstick being thrown into the pile echoes throughout the living room.

  
Baekhyun laughs at the sight of Chanyeol puckering his lips out, exaggerated. He kisses him and the smell was already a dead give away. Smiling satisfied because finally, a win, Baekhyun is sure of it, he says his answer with his nose raised. "Vanilla."

 

"Don't get so smug. I purposely picked an easy one so you can win."

  
Baekhyun does his best puppy faced impression. It's another win for the smaller because Chanyeol kisses him again, no challenged included. He also coos, but Baekhyun was too giddy to reprimand his boyfriend for it.

  
Wiping their lips, it's Baekhyun's turn again. He counts the number of chapsticks they used so far in his head, remembering all the flavors. Letting out a tiny gasp in realization, Baekhyun picks up the Raspberry lemonade chapstick, showing it to the camera.

  
There's no way Chanyeol would get this flavor exactly right.

  
"My lips are going to be so moisturized after this," Baekhyun quips, capping the chapstick on and putting it back. Chanyeol nods in agreement. "Okay. Open."

  
Doing the usual routine, he kisses Baekhyun, except this time he kisses Baekhyun for an extra few seconds. The smaller laughs with his mouth against Chanyeol's, softly pushing him away. "I can't figure it out," Chanyeol says, leaning in again.

  
"I'm sure that's what it is," Baekhyun muses when Chanyeol goes as far as softly sucking on Baekhyun's bottom lip. Widening his eyes, Baekhyun stifles his laughter, pulling himself back. "What happened to being _family friendly?_ "

  
"I'm just trying to figure out the chapstick, babe."

  
"So did you figure it out?"

  
"I don't know. I think I need another kiss-" Baekhyun presses his finger against Chanyeol's soft lips. Quirking a brow, Baekhyun keeps his finger where it's at.

  
"You're not slick. Now, tell me the flavor."

  
"Ugh, fine. Raspberry lemonade."

  
" _How the fuck_ -"

  
"Sucking on your lip really helped that," Chanyeol winks. Baekhyun narrows his eyes in suspicion, crossing his arms across his chest.

  
"You're a cheater."

  
"Don't be such a poor sport," Chanyeol ruffles his hair. Baekhyun drops his crossed arms and sighs in defeat, already accepting his fate on how he's so going to lose this damn challenge.

  
"I'm _fine_ , what are you talking about."

  
"Mhm, right. Cover your eyes."

 

 

**//**

 

  
Baekhyun isn't even surprised when he ends up getting the fifth one wrong. It was cake batter but he had stupidly said cookies n cream. He doesn't know why he had said that when he remembers never even buying that kind of flavor, like _what the fuck?_

  
Of course Chanyeol is sitting there besides him smug as fuck, waiting for Baekhyun, nudging him persistently. "So, what am I winning?"

  
"Why can't you just tweet from my account like everyone does?" Baekhyun whines, looking at Chanyeol pleadingly. Chanyeol looks at him for quite a while, and then much to Baekhyun's relief, nods, although the grimace on his face was visible like the thought of tweeting from Baekhyun's account psychically pained him.

  
"Phone?"

  
Baekhyun hands over his phone, suddenly regretting everything. He knows Chanyeol won't tweet anything too stupid but then again, it's _Chanyeol_ , he probably would - and judging from his boyfriends laughter, Baekhyun can take a good guess on how actual fucked he is.

  
"Let me see what you wrote," Baekhyun takes his phone back and nearly gasps at the vulgar words at the top of his timeline. "Oh my God, Chanyeol!"

  
"What? It's true," Chanyeol laughs loud when Baekhyun sucks a tooth in annoyance and gives him the cold shoulder, not even bothering to acknowledge him. Baekhyun supposes it could've been worse, really.

 

  
**Byun Baekhyun** @BaekBhyun  
_I have a confession to make guys....I...have a daddy kink. Why wouldn't I when I have a man like Chanyeol, right? #lovemesomedaddyyeol_

 

  
Doing his signature ending, Baekhyun's face was burning with shame while Chanyeol still laughs like some hyena in the background. Baekhyun quickly ends the video with a smile and a promise to upload next weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the comments towards the end like usual because I was so brain dead sorry dnsnxjx


End file.
